


Shattered Pieces

by Tarlan



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Season Finale, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric reflects on the past few hours and all he has lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
>  **Trope Bingo** Round 3: trust and vows  
>  **MMoM 2014** : Day 18  
> *  
> *  
>  **WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5 FINALE**  
>  *

Bonnie's touch had been electric, and one moment he was in the shadowy Other Side with Damon, hoping they would not be swept away into oblivion, and in the next he was back in the 'real world'. Bonnie had grabbed him immediately, giving him no time to prepare so he expected Damon to be right behind him. When Bonnie looked at them all in shock, Elena had run immediately towards the hidden crypt on the Lockwood estate, but Alaric knew in his heart that it was too late. 

The spell had been broken and Damon was trapped on the Other Side.

All he could do was give Damon a little time alone to say goodbye to Elena before going to her, hoping to take comfort in return as they both grieved, silently vowing to look out for her and Jeremy. Yet barely had she buried her head against him when Jeremy's frantic cries echoed through the woods heralding another tragedy and Alaric could only look on in despair as Bonnie faded from existence, no longer the anchor and with no one to act as a portal to bring her back to the real world. In hindsight she must have known she had no way to escape her fate, aware that she was doomed but willing to sacrifice her last moments of life in helping her friends. He felt blessed to know he had been one of those friends even as the grief of losing her - and Damon - threatened to overwhelm him.

Perhaps if they hadn't stopped to help Caroline's mother, or if Damon hadn't stopped to save Alaric from being torn away as they raced through the woods - holding tight to him until the strange pull of an unseen wind had dropped. Perhaps if they had made their way back faster afterwards then they would both be standing here now; or if Bonnie had grabbed Damon the same way she had grabbed him, giving Damon no choice but to leave the Other Side.

Perhaps. Perhaps. Perhaps.

Except Alaric suspected Damon had stood beyond Bonnie's reach, wanting confirmation that Elena had gone through before he was ready to step through too.

Just one more minute would have made all the difference.

The small group made their way to the Lockwood house, dazed and shocked by the events of the day, with any elation at being alive again smothered by grief. Elena had trusted Bonnie to bring them all home safely but instead she had lost the man - vampire - she loved, and one of her best friends. Jeremy had lost Bonnie too, the love of his life, and Alaric would trade his restored life for either one of them right now, but especially for Damon.

Eventually, Alaric took the stairs to one of the guest bedrooms. On the Other Side he had never been tired or hungry, wandering from place to place without true focus or intent - always alone. He had missed his friend - his best friend - which was pretty amazing when he remembered how they had come to meet. Vampire and Vampire Hunter.

Unable to influence anything in the real world, and unable to feel anything in the other, sometimes he had spied upon the living - and upon Damon in particular - wishing he could sip bourbon from the glass always set out for him when Damon was alone. Damon would clink it against his own and say Alaric's name in a remembrance toast.

Sometimes Alaric had stayed a little too long and watched as Damon sought solitary comfort, wishing it was his hand that brought momentary relief to his friend.

As he laid down on the bed, it hurt to realize that he could not offer Damon the same in return. He could not offer up a fond toast, or call Damon's name as his senses overload and he melted in pleasure, all the while wondering if Damon was seated right beside him, watching him, because the Other Side was gone.

Damon was gone.

All he could do was pick up the shattered pieces of all these broken lives - including his own.

END

.


End file.
